Electric motors for automobile applications are typically required to operate at two different speeds. One means of achieving the second motor speed is to provide a resistive element to the positive or negative motor lead in order to reduce the power applied to the motor. This results in a reduction of motor speed.
With reference to FIG. 1, a typical way of assembling the resistive element to the motor includes the addition of a lead assembly L connected to the motor M. Three lead wires are provided in the lead assembly L: two positive lead wires and the common ground. One of the positive lead wires and the common ground are coupled to the motor M to provide power to the motor M. Providing power to lead wire (1) at connector C allows the motor to operate at full speed. A resistive element R is attached between lead wire (2) and lead wire (1) such that when lead wire (2) is energized, the motor operates at a speed less than full speed. Lead wire (3) is the common negative lead. The resistive element R may be mounted in a housing H as shown and can also be incorporated into the negative side of the motor instead of the positive side of the motor.
The conventional lead wire assembly L has disadvantages in that it requires additional hardware such as the lead wires of assembly L, the resistive element R with a housing H, tubing T to protect the lead wires, attachment brackets and fasteners. Further, additional labor is required to assemble the lead wire assembly L and to mount the resistive element R and housing H to the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need to provide an electrical connector structure for a motor, which permits the motor to operate at two different speeds without the need for a complex lead wire assembly.